Bloom (Winx Club)
Summary Bloom is the main protagonist of the cartoon series, Winx Club. She is the daughter of King and Queen Oritel and Marion, the adoptive daughter of Mike and Vanessa, the younger sister of Daphne and is the princess of her home planet, Domino. She is also the founder of what she and her friends call, the Winx Club. When she was little, her home world of Domino was attacked by the three Ancestral Witches, Valtor and Mandragora, forcing her sister to take her to safety at Gardenia, on Earth. Bloom has then lived a normal life with no recall of what her life before Earth was. One day, when discovering she was a fairy with magic, she left her home and traveled into the Magic Dimension, where she would attend the Alfea Collage for Fairies to learn more about her past and eventually become, along with her friends, the guardian protector of the Magic Universe, including the powerful Dragon Flame she holds within her. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 3-A Name: Bloom Origin: Winx Club Gender: Female Age: 16, likely more currently Classification: Resident of Earth, Fairy, Guardian of the Magic Universe, Keeper of the Dragon Flame Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Strength, Durability, Magic Spells, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, True Flight, Healing, Darkness Manipulation (as Dark Bloom), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification, Shapeshifting, Life Creation, Portal Creation, Transformation, Size Manipulation, Wish Granting via Sirenix Box and Guardian of Sirenix, Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Likely Resistance to Reality Warping (Was the only one in the Winx with powers that the Legendarium's power could not take away), Life and Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Can become stronger when people believe in fairies, Can see Spirits, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Energy Sensing, Transmutation, Barrier Creation, Can use Fairy Dust via Enchantix, Time Manipulation, Can give powers to others, BFR, Can see past events, Can travel between Universes Attack Potency: Universe Level (Is keeper of the Dragon Flame, the source of the Magic Universe's power and is the strongest power in the verse; Can draw power from the Great Dragon, who used the Dragon Flame to create the verse) | Universe Level (She turns more powerful when going into her stronger transformations; Her power was required to unseal Acheron, someone who created the Legendarium with another universe inside it and apparently has a spell capable of destroying entire universes.) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | At Least Superhuman, likely far higher Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universe Level '''(Can survive attacks from equally powerful beings) | '''Universe Level (This also applies when in her stronger transformations) Stamina: Unknown | Likely Limitless (Is the Dragon Flames Keeper which is the source of the Magic Universe. With it gone, it's likely that the verse would be gone as well. Can access the Great Dragon's power) Range: Universal (She and her friends stopped the Universe from shaking after the Pillar of Balance was removed in the Infinite Ocean) Standard Equipment: Fairy Dust, Believix Wings, Sirenix Box, Fairy Wand Intelligence: As the group leader of Winx Club, Bloom has at least good minimal knowledge about the situations she and her friends get into. She can also think quickly on the spot in order for her and friends to gain the upper hand in fights against their biggest enemies. Weaknesses: Can be somewhat emotional. Also, when her Dragon Fire gets depleted she can become very vulnerable and even pass out from fatigue. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 3